Talk:Last Man Standing/@comment-35843970-20180811165240
Expert Level. Pretty easy since the other players aren't working together. I chose Mysterio, I just enjoy all the things I can do with Order Magic. Mysterio had GM Order, Master Combat, Advanced Life and Death and Basic Scouting. For Most of the scenario Mysterio did all the heavy lifting along with all the Evil Sorceresses provided to date. Never lost one of those but I did have to reload a few times to chose different tactics. I was never attacked by one of the other armies except Purple. Well, toward the end Green did counter with a couple of small armies against lightly defended cities in the north. I restarted until the beginning alter I could see was something I could use. Most battles I could win just using the ES for Implosion and have Mysterio shot 'em up with his GM Archery skill. Bigger battles The ES started with Mass Slow and Mysterio might have to use Forgetfulness. My go to spell for the most difficult battles was Hypnotize. For some of the set battles for special artifacts I didn't use the Evil Sorceresses, they are really fragile. I hired a knight early and paired him with the Warlord hoping he would gain enough experience to be helpful to Mysterio at the end. Once they got a decent army they took out the wandering stacks that threatened my Order Lords or caravan routes. The knight reached Level 11. I had Mysterio save the 4 Level Up locations until he reached Level 30. I had seriously short supply of gems and ore. To solve this I hired 12 order lords. There are 4 Dream Teachers and 3 Asylums (where you can build War Academies) so each order lord could get 8000 XP, level 6, and then the 2 Veteran's Guilds and 2 Trees Of Knowledge allowed the to each have 9 extra skills even if you didn't give them the chests. I built every city up to the point where it could build it's 4th Level creatures but never used any except Titans and Champions. Mysterio immediately swept south claiming all 3 Necropolises and 2 Haven outposts, then with everything east of the river his, he went back and cleaned up his territory before pressing across the river. I took one shot at the last garrison with Mysterio and 16 ES but I just could do anything with that huge army and Level 35 Crusader. So I had him scurry about hitting the last 3 Level Up spots along with picking up a few spells and training sites he had missed. Meanwhile I caravanned in what turned out to be a sufficient army to finish the game. I finished on M3W3D1 with a score of 3610. The final army was Mysterio L34, a Reaver L11, 20 Evil Sorceresses, 45 Titans, 195 Genies, 270 Magi and 615 Crossbowmen. I got surprised by the double shots from the Bow of the Elven King and lost my Reaver and over 200 Magi, but since the Rylos defenders were so weak I didn't redo.